


囚徒

by ayiyuxingchen



Category: aolong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayiyuxingchen/pseuds/ayiyuxingchen
Summary: 阿生的一辆车





	囚徒

**Author's Note:**

> 阿生的一辆车

囚徒

#给因因1005生贺##车预警#

 

【你为什么想占有他？】  
【因为他骄狂不矫揉，冷艳不冷淡。】

 

张继科发现自己对马龙有特殊的欲望时是在里约男单决赛比完的那一刻，也许只是放下球拍拥抱的那一刹那，总之在西……管它是西哪一时区——的某一个时间节点，在他们共同举起一面国旗的左右角并举手向全场示意时，在他们的距离近到他能隐约闻到马龙衣服上的汗液和稀薄得要消失殆尽的沐浴乳的味道。沐浴乳是奥运村给运动员都备好的，就放在他们房间里那个小小的洗浴间的玻璃隔板上。张继科要了柠檬味，许昕拿走了薄荷味，樊振东左思右想选了海盐味，所有人都心照不宣，或是觉得自己驾驭不了牛奶味的柔和，把那个白色的小瓶子留给了马龙。谁都知道他在天坛公寓里的常用沐浴乳也是牛奶，或者说，还有人会比他更适合牛奶吗？  
马龙倒是也没有过多去猜测他们的心思，只笑眯眯应了句“好”，这在其他三人看来是有些不自然的正常，但生活恰恰是某些你已深深习惯并深入骨髓里的东西，突然悄悄改变都不至于被很快发现，张继科也是抱着这样的想法，他总觉得心里有什么东西隐隐破土而出，但细细追究又道不明的所以然。

他们坐着大巴车要去食堂吃饭，马龙这时已经换好了便装，正斜靠在椅背上闭目养神。他的眉梢已经可见一些疲累了，十几天的奥运会赛程，加上将近四年的奥运周期准备，让国家队队长也微地招架不住，但好在他总把自己当美国队长看，所以有些苦咬咬牙也就过去了。  
——虽然谁也都知道，仅仅用“有些”来形容这四年太过苍白单薄。

张继科坐在他身边，他临着窗户，天已经黑了，园区内大大小小的灯光一个接一个亮起来，打在玻璃上勾勒出模模糊糊勉强看得见五官的脸，折射反射定律一齐适用，晃得他心烦，于是他便不再向窗外张望，而是扭过头看旁边的人。

马龙好像有感应能力，即使他闭着眼睛——“怎么了继科儿？”他没有睁眼，但是问句是确凿地询问张继科的。

“没什么，路灯晃眼。”

“那你坐我这里，我靠窗。”

张继科刚想说不用了，反正离食堂也不过只剩五分钟路，马龙却已经把蒙在眼睛上的眼罩往上拨到了头顶，在黑暗里突然受到光的刺激，因此眼角还晕上了朦胧的水汽，他就这样直直地望着张继科。

张继科想叹气，但是哽在喉间上下为难，最后只得点点头，艰难地起身和马龙换了位置。

马龙坐到新位置的时候嘴角还是弯弯翘起来，像是在很开心地笑，张继科受他感染不禁也跟着微笑起来，这下他又感觉到心里好不容易被压下去的东西重新鼓噪不安起来，这回它像是杰克的魔力藤蔓一样窜天生长，就像故事里那只会下金蛋的鹅住在藤蔓顶端，张继科心想一定也是有什么东西在顶端刺激着自己要去采撷的，即使那里有再可怖的食人巨怪，他也要握着剑去破开。

他身体跟着不自然地抖动了一下，马龙又很关切地问：“是不是做噩梦了？”

“没有，我没睡着。”

这次马龙不肯再乖乖戴上眼罩闭目了，他干脆就一直看着张继科，面露出些不安，也有探求，他的手伸出去，好像怕张继科在自己一个不留意就可能灵魂出窍般跑掉。张继科咽了口口水，那只手停在他的肩膀上，轻到几乎没有感觉的触碰，随即抽离。

“怎么，用不着这么严肃啊，你接着睡你的，我就是刚刚哆嗦了——”

他的话没有说完，因为马龙的嘴把它们都封缄在了张继科的口腔里，马龙甚至连舌头都没有伸进来，只浅浅地印在张继科的唇瓣上，像安抚，也可能只有安抚的作用。

这个吻比张继科想象中的来得更早，至少他认为怎么也该是自己主动，不过马龙显然超出了他的意料，在大脑当机了几秒之后他才微微张开嘴把主动权夺回来，牵着马龙柔软的舌头往自己嘴里引，而马龙也没有拒绝，温顺地随着他的动作和侵略张大了嘴，艰难又坚定地与他纠缠。

张继科突然知道属于自己的那只会下金蛋的鹅是什么了。

食堂人不多，因为他们错过了大部队的吃饭时间，有其他国家的运动员认出了他们，冲他们摇摇手算作招呼。  
马龙显然恢复了些精气神，因此也挂上谦逊温和的笑容招呼回去，张继科走在最后，偏着头不知道看向哪个方向，许昕和樊振东在中间，好像在开玩笑，因为樊振东突然挺委屈地叫了一声：“科哥，昕哥又拿我开玩笑。”  
张继科回过神来不由得失笑，“许瞎子你快别欺负人小胖了啊。”又上前几步搂住小弟的肩，“没事儿哥给你撑腰呢。”马龙没有参与进他们的打趣之中，许昕耸耸肩快步走到师兄身边与他交谈。

有些奇怪，接过吻之后好像更像陌生人，张继科视线转移到马龙的背影，白色T恤下是微微显露出的肩胛骨，步伐沉稳矫健。他有点嫉妒此刻对方身边的许昕了，谁都可以看得到马龙，马龙就在那里，带着温和的笑意去相迎，看不见他背地里的矜贵；但谁又对他无可奈何，马龙不是一个随意臣服于别人的人，相反的，他的求胜欲比谁的都要强，灵魂和骨血里的骄傲争强无法让他低下头颅。

这正勾起了张继科完全不输他的征服欲，他们那么不同，但无数细节又处处昭示他们本是同路人。  
这时马龙回头看了他一眼，只一眼，也能使张继科快煞血的眼睛安定下来。

“继科儿，你要吃这个吗？”他指着玻璃后面绿油油的青菜问他。

“啊，好的。”他一时显得有些慌乱，不过马龙并没有注意这些，他已经继续往前走了，时不时对许昕有说有笑地说着什么。

四个人刚好凑齐了一桌，马龙和许昕坐在一起，张继科坐在马龙对面，樊振东坐在许昕对面，许是为了赔罪，许昕把自己盘子里的两块排骨夹到了樊振东那边，毕竟是刚成年的小孩儿，气来得快走得也快，樊振东笑着说谢谢昕哥，许昕则揉了揉他的脑瓜。

张继科一直戳着面前的青菜不知道在想什么，马龙停下咀嚼的动作，抬起头有些担忧地看着他。

“继科儿？怎么不吃？”

“啊，哦，我还不是很饿，”张继科对上马龙那双眸子只觉得更心烦意乱，干脆放下筷子站起来摸了摸口袋，“你们三个吃，我去抽根烟，很快回来。”

队友愣愣地看着他快步离开大厅，樊振东这才小声开口问：“科哥怎么了？从比完赛就一直心不在焉的？”

许昕把嘴里的藕片咽下去：“输球难受了吧？”

马龙摇摇头，也跟着放下筷子：“我去看看他，里约晚上不安全，他一个人在外面怕出事。”他小步快跑出去，想了想又回头，“你俩不用等我俩了。”随即消失在门口。

“真是搞不懂他俩。”许昕摇摇头，“小胖咱俩快吃吧，吃完回房间好好睡一觉。”

马龙在食堂旁边小路上的一条长椅上找到了坐着抽烟的张继科。

“怎么了？”他走过去坐在他身边，并把烟从对方嘴里拿了过来。

张继科捏了捏眉心：“烦。”

马龙沉默了，这样的情况恰是他不擅长解决的。换作在北京，这种情况他还能陪着张继科练一会儿球，或者一群人推搡着让他请客吃烧烤或者火锅，但这是里约，是离中国十万八千里的异国他乡，除了公寓其他地方无处可去，乒乓球比赛结束，连训练馆和比赛场馆的球台也跟着撤走了，最近治安也不算太平，所以根本不敢往奥运村以外的地方走。

他想了想，试探性地把手放在张继科的肩上：“如果是刚刚……给你带来了困扰，我……对不起。”

你的举动没给我带来什么困扰，不过你整个人倒是给我带来了不少困扰。

这句话张继科没有说出来，只在心里嘀咕了一下。

“没什么对不起的，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我。”他说着把马龙手里快要燃尽的烟夺过来丢在地上，手已经揽过男人与他的唇舌相接。

马龙温顺地接受了张继科异于自己的，更为猛烈的进攻，他被撬开牙关，张继科的舌头在他的口腔里作乱作妖，舔过他的牙齿又卷起他的舌头。

“这才叫接吻。”待他们都有些喘不过气时张继科放开了马龙，额头抵着额头，话语里终于带了些笑意。

马龙在黑暗里红透了脸，手足无措之中他凑过去亲吻了张继科的脸颊。

“你不能说这样就不是接吻了，”他小声断续着强词夺理，“这样也是情侣间表达爱意的方式。”

张继科只觉得心要融化在他的一呼一吸间，他也并没有忽略掉马龙嘴里的“情侣”二字，这个认知让他欣喜，于是他也学着马龙的模样吻了吻他发热的耳垂。

“龙，我爱你，我想睡你。”

谢天谢地他终于把这句话说出来了。  
马龙脸更加红了，张继科借着灯光疑心他这样会不会最后因为体温过高而烧坏脑子。

“走吧走吧，回公寓，太晚了昕子和小胖该担心了。”他随意站起身，往大路走去。马龙跟在他身后，悄悄摸了摸自己的耳垂。

“……好。”

张继科点点头，没有注意到他话里的双关义。

“继科儿，我们回国，做吧？”

张继科觉得自己脑浆要在无形中炸开了，鼓动了一晚上的心脏噗通落回肚子。

机场接机的人多得很，许是这次奥运过后他们彻彻底底成了偶像级别的人物。马龙扶着行李箱拉杆微微垂着眼眉，看不出脸上有什么欣喜，也看不出其他。张继科回头看了他一眼，觉得这里也不是什么方便说话的地方，只好把内心的冲动勉强压下去。

回到公寓，把行李收拾出来，训练的弟弟们围上来给三个哥哥祝贺，马龙应付几句，正要离开时刘国梁叫住他，说奥运冠军要去香港澳门参加一个港澳行活动，马龙点点头，问了句刘指导那要没事我回去了？刘国梁手一挥让他走了，不忘嘱咐他好好休息。

在大陆待了没几天，几个人就启程往版图南方的港岛飞去了。

同班机的还有其他项目的运动员，彼此也算作国家的同事，相熟的打笑几句便开始各做各的事了。张继科已经歪着头睡着了，马龙坐在他身边，从背包里摸出播放器，插上耳机胡乱切歌。接着他低头看自己的脚尖，又瞥了一眼张继科的运动鞋，蓝色的鞋带有些松了。

香港那边很热情招待了这些运动员们，晚宴举行得十分隆重，许昕自诩上海好吃的海鲜不少，但在礼仪小姐把银色的盖子揭开露出一只和他脸差不多大的红蟹时还是表示了震惊，张继科对他表示了鄙夷并说他没见识，“你得看和谁脸比，要是和……”他斜着眼睛偷瞄了另一桌的刘国梁，“和刘指导比还是看和大力哥比。”许昕不服，说大力哥明明只是脸长，你看看玘哥皓哥琳哥哪个不是变得更月半。眼看着俩人又要闹腾起来，马龙无奈地瞅着男朋友和师弟，帮也不是不帮也不是，最后还是坐对面的李晓霞来了句“你俩小孩儿啊，闹啥闹。”他俩才算消停。马龙偷偷给同乡的姑娘比了个大拇指，换来个对方的V字。

不一会儿来了人敬酒，队长在座，自然酒被灌得就多些，马龙左一杯红酒右一杯香槟，没多久就有点晕晕乎乎，虽然他觉得自己酒量还是属于“平时能喝点儿”，但目前看来早就超过了点儿的范围，张继科一看这可不成，溜达到刘国梁身边说要把人先带回房间，假准了后就搂着马龙的肩趁着没人过来时走了。

张继科摸出马龙口袋里的房卡把门打开，正要去浴室放水却被马龙一把抓住运动服下摆。

“继科儿，做吗？”

“你没喝醉啊？”

“还行，不到神志不清的地步。”马龙早已换上一副无害的笑容，好像计谋得逞的小孩子。

张继科捏捏他的脸，只一推就把人困在门板和臂弯之间，嘴唇过去含住马龙还沾着些酒味的嘴，“别人都说你乖，我看你一点也不乖。”

“你也不看看你多坏呢。”马龙不甘示弱去跟他缱绻，吻里满是笑意。他纤细匀称的手腕搭上了张继科的肩窝，指头闲不住地卷起衣领来回拉扯。

他们就一边吻着一边往床边走，张继科把马龙放在床上，迅速褪去了自己的衣服，又下巴一抬，指着躺在床上的人，“自己脱？”

马龙倒也利落，一点矫情的害羞也没有。不一会儿两件同样的运动服就齐齐被丢在床下，张继科跨坐在马龙的身上，想着他腰，没敢坐实，也僵着没有下一步动作，就直愣愣地看着他。马龙也不急，眨眨眼睛，就望进了张继科的眼里。

“你瘦了。”

时间静止几分钟后张继科很笃定地开口，“累瘦的吧。你想想许昕咱们仨那会儿一起对着一个话筒唱‘乒乒乓乓’，你那时候肚子上还有软肉呢。”

“这都过去多少年了，”马龙嗔怪他，可语气里是似有似无的叹息，“继科儿，如果我们还是那个年龄，二十出头，天不怕地不怕——”他没有刻意等待张继科的回答，不安分的指尖随即揉弄上对方胸口上新纹不久的字母纹身，一笔一笔轻划着，又回答了张继科刚刚的谈话内容：“是累了，哪里都累。你看你的纹身，呐，从最早的十字架，到肩膀的和平鸽，”他手随着转移到张继科的右肩，抚摸几下又滑回胸口，“还有胸口的这个。又没和队里请假跑出去纹的吧？那会儿你多白啊，哪像现在，”他的视线投向对方充满纯粹男性力量的大腿上，“黑狗子。”

张继科耐不住抓起他作乱的手放在唇边舔吻：“留你一个白就行了。”

马龙咯咯笑起来，“继科儿，”他轻声道，“我们认识多久了？”

“十……十几年来着？”

“十三年了，有半生那么长。”马龙支起身子去和他接吻，这次比以往的任何一次都要深入而缠绵，舌头浸泡在唾液里，快要被口腔炽热的温度融化掉了。

“等咱俩都成老头子的时候，就算认识一辈子了吧。”

“嗯……”马龙犹豫了一下，“勉勉强强吧。”

张继科乐了，“以前我可不觉得你小性子这么多啊，”他上上下下搜寻着可以留下吻痕的地方，“不过挺可爱的。”  
马龙的手在张继科的乳头那里停留了会儿，挑衅似的捏了捏，“我也没觉得你在床上话这么多啊，不会是不行吧？肾功能不好？”

张继科这下不再忍耐，就着姿势牙齿直接啃咬上了马龙脖颈与肩膀的衔接处——运动服是高领的，比赛的队服也恰好遮住了那里，他嘴上没怎么留情，吸吮着那人若有若无的牛奶味儿体香，直到那一小块红红的皮肤沾上自己的唾液，烙上自己的齿痕。

马龙环着他的脊背，指尖不住在纹身那摩挲勾画。

“第一个是翅膀与十字架，是骄傲和倔强，第二个是和平鸽和橄榄枝，是你的平和与自由，希腊神话里雅典娜就是靠橄榄枝征服了希腊——”马龙顿了顿，“不过Unbreakable，坚不可摧，除了指你的心脏强大，其余还有我所理解的其他的解释吗？”

“如果你的理解是你自己的话，那你说对了。”张继科低头看向胸口，“你也是我这里，”他指着心口，“坚不可摧的一部分。”

“继科儿，”马龙再次笑起来，笑得很好看，“我不记得你之前这么会撩人的。”

“撩什么，我说的都是实话。”张继科把人放下重新躺回床上，自己则弓起身子啃磨马龙线条诱人的锁骨，身下的男人肌肤散发着珠光一般的象牙白色，又蒙上晶亮的汗珠，血管跳动之时嘴唇所及之处印上柔软的浅红。

张继科想起了曾经在敦煌莫高窟里看见那些被保护得很好的壁画，前人在那里留下无尽艳丽神秘的瑰宝，不能再有人随意染指；而马龙现在是只属于他的白墙，他可以用尽全力令这面温暖的墙上开满淡红的花，富有生命力和爱意的花。

他这么想着，嘴上也的的确确这么做了，不留余力地吮咬着乳尖，停下动作注视着左胸那一点慢慢胀大，最后硬挺鼓起来，马龙羞得抬起胳膊挡住自己的脸，却被张继科重新把手拨开，“龙，龙，别遮，给我看。”他这样诱哄他，马龙果真乖乖地把手指抠紧雪白的床单后就不再动弹，张继科看上去似乎很满意他的表现，又低下头继续亲吻右边的那颗，左手不忘在左边画着圈。

他用上下唇把连带着乳晕的位置包裹起来，轻轻地嘬出水声，马龙的手背被他自己咬得发红，可呻吟还是止不住似的往外钻。

“嗯，继科儿，别……嗯啊……”他的手垂下来搭在张继科裸露的后颈上，手指无意识地磨蹭着，激得那一片皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，张继科也跟着激灵一下，快速探上身体含住马龙的耳朵，舌尖挑逗耳垂的软肉，再划过耳廓一圈最后往耳道里哈了一口气，马龙在他身下哆嗦个不停，手无力地扣在张继科的肩上，脚趾紧绷又舒张，如此反复。

他和他的前戏绵长又足够温柔，像极了张继科这个人，他的浪漫，他的风度都是实打实的，可他背隐的占有和欲望更一点不曾减少过。现在他已经打开了马龙，他的恋人，肌肉结实匀称而白皙的双腿，腿根已经是殷红一片，是吻痕齿痕和手指揉捏出的色彩，有的地方还沾着精液，温热滑腻的液体无声地打开了紧密的入口。马龙仰着头，眼里一片模糊，是灯光投射进泪水的结果，他微微抖着，张继科感受到他的紧张不安，俯下身与他粘腻地接吻：“龙，不要怕，不要怕，我在这儿呢，疼就告诉我，我会很轻的。”

马龙闻言睁开了眼，眼前的男人他已经想象了十年，甚至更多，他记不住他开始暗恋他的具体日期，可他记得住比赛后的击掌，拥抱，训练时递来的毛巾，打满热水的水杯，他记得他每一次胜利，愤怒，无助的表情，他记得他的衣服尺码与鞋子号码。他努力地把所有与张继科有关的一切都用大脑皮层的一部分记录下来，黑夜来临时他把它们小心翼翼地取出来细细品味。但他几乎没有想过，这个他爱了这么多年的人，有朝一日能说出他心里最隐秘也是最鲜活的愿望。

我爱你，我像你爱我一样爱着你。这份爱不会随着你的容颜或你走过的岁月变迁而更改，相反，我会因此更加爱你，我试图读懂你，我一次又一次地与你对望，我一次再一次地与你接吻。爱是一个多神圣神奇的字眼嗬，它要我忘记自己，奋不顾身地扑向你。

这一刻，他是如此真实的，又热切地想去做些什么。  
马龙流泪了，他再也忍不住，像是把这些年的感情一股脑压缩成泪水释放出来。

张继科不知道他在想什么，只是慌了，他手忙脚乱地擦掉打湿对方脸的盐水，“龙，龙，”他一遍又一遍低声呼唤他的爱，“别哭啊，你哭了我害怕，疼的话咱就不做了啊？你别哭。”

马龙摇了摇头，把张继科的头按下来再次堵上他欲要喋喋不休的唇，张继科的嘴唇比他的薄，因抽烟的缘故而染上极淡的烟草味道，有点发甜，又冰冰凉凉。他伸出舌头开始了今晚不知第几次的纠缠，灵活得快要吻进嗓子里，上膛的位置被舔过是痒酥酥的。

然后他松开了张继科，对他说：  
“继科儿，我不怕，因为是你，所以你无论做什么我都不会怕。”

张继科因这句话也快要落泪，但他终是止住了，两个大男人在床上哭哭啼啼的不像话，他把自己硬得发痛的阴茎轻轻磨蹭着那个不停张合收缩的穴口，肠液淌出来湿了柱身，最后他极其庄严，看上去像是宣读某条誓言一般，告诉他：我要进去了，马龙，你要完完全全地归张继科所有了。

马龙破涕为笑，他有些羞怯地转过头，嘴里不忘乱逞强：废话那么多干什么？你是不是真的肾功能不行啊？  
但是他没能把这句话的发音完完全全地发出来，因为张继科的顶入让他噎了一下，甚至使他恍神，张继科的那处太大了，太烫了，太硬了，只泛泛滑动便能擦过敏感点，他的大脑开始不受控制般地幻想着，它会不会顶进胃里，顶破肺泡，顶上咽喉，最后柱身的纹路完美地契合进每一根神经元，不，不应该的，大脑是感受精神快感的地方，身体的快感就交给肾上腺素和一切能感受快感的东西吧。

张继科并不知道他在这短暂的几秒钟里都想了些什么，于是他开始缓慢坚定地抽插。马龙的内壁柔软紧密而湿热，但这种轻浅的抽插是很难顾及到敏感点的，于是他手指抵在张继科的胸前，接着爬到他的后背，他按着他挑染头发的位置向下贴服在自己嘴边，他轻轻呢喃着，继科儿，再快一点。他那样欲求不满，这是几乎未曾见过的场景，许是他马龙自己也已经完完全全地投身于欲望下，不记得自己说出怎样难堪的话。或许他更想说我爱你，继科儿，你不知道我爱了你那么多年，但他都说不出来了，只能哽着偏嫩的声线一遍又一遍地呻吟着，喘息着，叫他再快一点。

张继科头脑也是一片火热，他与马龙相知相熟很多年，只在今晚他才把这一面完全袒露出来，放浪得丝毫不做作。

他再次埋下头去亲吻马龙的锁骨，颈线，最后咬着他的下巴，吮着他的双唇，阴茎一次一次刺激那块要命的软肉，马龙的腿缠上他的腰，他产生了被他困在那一片空间的错觉里，像个囚徒，马龙也囚着他的心，他的身，他的一切。正如他也不觉得他们是在装修得刻意温馨而又陌生的宾馆房间里做爱，他们赤身裸体相对站在荒岛上，一个人可以自给自足，而再多来一个人呢？也不嫌多。

他不停抚摸那具白皙的身体，他爱慕的人的身体，像是在奶油里浸泡浇洗；他不知餍足地与那两瓣绯色的嘴唇亲吻，他爱慕的人的嘴唇，像是在蜜糖里浇灌腌渍。他不能，也不愿停止去爱他。终于他在把马龙插射的同时，他释放在了里面，滚烫的毫无保留的，是他积沉了十多年的爱意。

第一次对马龙来说有些猛烈，他躺在床上，大口喘着气，粉红的胸膛和小腹随着呼气吸气的动作起伏，腿稍稍屈起一个弧度，脚腕有不太清晰的指痕。

他的眼角有泪，嘴角有湿亮的唾液，唾液腺已经控制不了了，腿间和股间有他自己的作为润滑的精液，虽然更多的留在了张继科的腹肌上，也有他铃口淌出的前液，穴口分泌出的肠液和张继科的精液。他看起来像个糟糕透了的布娃娃，被恶意地随便摆弄，他从未如此狼狈过，可他看起来又美丽得诱人，被人迷恋地尽力伺候，他从未如此放荡过。

张继科也躺在了他的身侧，一整天的活动和刚刚剧烈的运动让他们懒得起床去放温吞吞的洗澡水，张继科转过身子，看着马龙的侧脸。

“我爱你。”

马龙眨眨眼睛，也努力地转身使自己与他对视。

“谁不是呢？”

张继科轻笑着吻了他的鼻尖：“我去放水。”  
他说着坐起来踩上拖鞋，而马龙却在身后揽住了他的腰，右耳贴在张继科后背接近心口的位置。

他的声音很轻，但张继科听见了。

“继科儿，我是我自己的，但我也是你的。”

接着他们停顿了很久，他们想起了之前那些年，里约奥运会，苏州世乒赛，伦敦奥运会，甚至更往前。时间线一点一点被推到前面，轮轴不住碾压出已风干许久的记忆，经过无数人，经过无数时间，都一点一点活泛起来，最后停留在第一次遇见的那一刻。他们见过太多次变迁，曾经站在麦克前傻笑着唱乒乒乓乓的小孩子有朝一日站在了世界最高的领奖台上，不能说是不怀念的，那时候他们还年轻，至少还可以不用独当一面，师兄们会把自己偷偷攒下的零食塞进他们的手心。而现在他们已经成为了像他们一样的人，终于达到了自己想要的，却仍有些怅然若失。

他的手又一次落在张继科身后的纹身，张继科扭过头望着他，马龙笑着，床头灯笼着他，连身体的线条都模糊得看不太清楚了。

张继科哽咽着一夜的眼泪终于顺着脸部坚硬的线条滑下来。

“谢谢你。”

马龙攥住他的手捏了捏：“余生，请多指教。”

 

（END）


End file.
